Drabbles
by AnjaliRed
Summary: Drabbles which consist of all our favourite and not-so-favourite Harry Potter characters. Just little moments of their life which have no significance whatsoever.
1. Clock

**A/N : Expect updates once or twice a week. This one is for Urvi. Enjoy!**

**Clock**

_With Harry Potter and Molly Weasley_

"Ow!" Shouted Harry as his toe hit the edge of the table and caused a flair of pain in his right foot. "When will this blindfold be taken off? Or will I be blindfolded during my whole birthday party?" He asked Ginny who was escorting him to Merlin-knows-where.

"Okay, then." Said Ginny and took off his blindfold.

Standing in front of him was Molly Weasley.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary he asked to no one in particular,"So, what exactly am I supposed to see?"

Hugging him fiercely Molly Weasley whispered in his ear,"Look up."

Harry tilted his head and saw the Weasley clock with all the faces of the Weasley family on their respective spoons.

But with another addition. He saw his face smiling back to him from a spoon in between those of Ron and Ginny.

He turned his face towards his adopted mother with tear stained eyes and hugged her while continuously chanting,"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You so much!" Almost as if he couldn't speak anything else.

While this whole time Molly watched him break down at such a simple gesture, when he hadn't cried once after the war was over.


	2. Parents

**A/N : This one is for Jyotika. Enjoy!**

**Parents**

_With Harry Potter, Petunia and Vernon Dursley_

Age 3

Harry came from school and went to Petunia to show her the drawing he had made, expecting praise from her.

Petunia the drawing he made of 4 stick figures with Mom, Dad, Dudley and Harry had written in his childish handwriting.

The only thing Harry got from Petunia that time was an order to go to the living room and sit down quietly.

Age 6

Harry went to Vernon and Dudley who were playing golf and asked if he could have a chance too.

With a harsh no to Harry and a loving look to Dudley, Vernon refused him.

"What you can do is fetch lemonade for Dudley and me. Be useful and go." Said Vernon and Harry went inside, deflated.

Age 8

It was Harry's birthday today and nothing out of the normal routine happened. No cake, no card, no birthday wishes and no presents.

When he asked why did no one remember his birthday he was simply told to go to the kitchen and make breakfast for everybody.

Age 10

It was Dudley's birthday and he was getting all kinds of birthday presents from his parents.

There is a supposed to be a party today with all their relatives. Excited to witness the grand affair, he excitedly went to Petunia and asked,"What should I wear for today?"

He was sent to their neighbour Mrs. Figgs who had a lot of cats for the night and was told to come back later the next day.

Age 11

He realised and it took him 10 years for that.

He did not have any parents.


	3. Music

**A\N : This one is for Marisha. Enjoy! **

**Music**

_With Hermione Granger _

1983

After attending her third piano class she threw her bag down and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"I don't like the Piano." She said petulantly to her mother who was sitting in front of her in the same position.

Her mother saw right through her and knowing just the way to make her start again and said in an even tone,"Is it too hard for you to play, my dear? Do you want to try an instrument which is easier?"

She knew that when she put it that way, Hermione will take it as a challenge. And knowing her, well, she couldn't lose.

"No, it's an easy instrument and well..." Hermione said.

"Well, what?" Asked her mom.

"Nothing, Mom." She answered. "I just need to revise my notes."

As her mother watched her retreating figure, she knew that Hermione had resolved herself to learn the piano from the determined way she held herself, after all she was her daughter.

1997

After teaching a simple piece to Ron on the Grimmauld Place piano Hermione told Ron and Harry that she was tired, which was partly true, and went to her bedroom. She locked herself in the room and using the door as a back support slid done and started crying.

Playing the piano just reminded of her parents and how if she couldn't succeed she would never see her parents again.

That just gave her another reason to make this quest succeed.

After all she had to make Ron and Harry meet her parents.


	4. Wink

**A\N : This one is for Purvi. Enjoy!**

** Wink**

_With Fred and George Weasley_

The Burrow-

"And, I will wink and then you can light the fuse. Right?" Asked Fred to George.

They were both sitting on their bed planning for their start-of-term prank. After all it had to be something grand.

"So, let's go back and check if it has any faults, shall we?" Fred told George.

"All right. Just after the sorting ceremony we will go out of the great hall. Alone because if we go together it will definitely raise suspicion." Started George.

"Right you are and then you will go to the Rawenclaw and Hufflepuff corridor and I will go towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin corridor. And after putting the respective elements for the plan to succeed we will once again go to the Great Hall." Continued Fred.

"Again separately. Then once the feast is over along with the speech Dumbledore gives, you will go out and plant the crackers we developed this summer." Said George.

"We will use the dragon one, the one from which mini-crackers burst and the one which forms that big H." Rattled off Fred.

"Then you will stand at the door and give me a thumbs up and I will know that you have set the crackers up." Began George.

"Then as soon as the teachers will leave the hall and the students start to get up, you will wink at you and I will be able to see you because we will sit near the door only." Finished Fred with a devious grin.

"Yes. Now we will see how it goes in school." Said George with a wicked smirk of his own.

At Hogwarts-

A wink from George and a few seconds later all hell broke loose at Hogwarts.


	5. Cake

**A/N : Enjoy!**

**Cake**

_With Hagrid_

After ridding himself of the third cake he had baked, Hagrid felt his hopes of making a cake for Harry's 11th birthday deflate.

He did not know why but he had this strong urge to wish the kid with a cake and to see him smiling.

So he tried _again._

He put just the right amount of baking powder into the mix and for the the first time during all his tries he put the right amount of vanilla essence into the dry mix.

He set that into the oven which was preheated.

After it came out all fluffy, which was again a first, he set it down and let it cool.

"No, Fang! 'Tis one's not for you." He tried to instruct his dog, but no heed. So he put the cake on top of a cupboard and then went to get the strawberry cream he had made earlier.

He tried to put it evenly, he really did, but it was thick at some corners while thin at others. _Well no matter it will taste sweeter at some parts, that's all._

He then saw the parchment on which he had written Happy Birthday Harry. It was lying somewhere on his bed only. He found it and checked it once again.

He then started writing it on the cake with green frosting, very carefully. He wrote H..A..P..P..I..E which covered the top half of the cake.

He then started writing the next word B..U..R..D..A..E which covered the bottom half of the cake.

Not much space was left to write Harry so he squeezed it in the edges. H..A..R..R..Y.

Here, the cake was complete.

It was a bit thick around the edges and the letters weren't all well written and at some places the frosting was breaking.

It wasn't the most beautiful cake ever but it will suffice.

It was made with love.

Time to give it to him.


	6. Quidditch

**A/N : So, I read a headcannon and I couldn't stop thinking about it and this is the result. So here you have it a brand new Drabble. Enjoy! **

**Quidditch**

_With Rose Weasley_

The final Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was set for today. The day had dawned clear and bright and the entomology between the two houses had increased, like that was even possible.

Rose, who was a Gryffindor, was very anxious because she was one of the people who had come up with the plan and like her mother she wanted it done perfectly.

As people started coming in she saw her best friend Ally, who was a muggleborn and one of the conspirators.

"So, everyone remembers the lyrics, right?" Rose asked everybody who was sitting in the Gryffindor stands.

There was a chorus of "Yes!" and "Of course."

The commentator for today's match was Cecilia Jordan who the daughter of Lee Jordan, who was the commentator for Quidditch matches during his time in Hogwarts.

The match started. After twenty minutes Gryffindor was leading with 30 points. The score currently being 100-70.

Rose gave the signal, a red and golden streak from her wand, and everybody started humming the starting music of the song.

The continuous humming soon caught the attention of the other 3 houses, who had started looking at the Gryffindor stands.

Another streak from Rose's wand and all the children in the Gryffindor stands at once started this rhythm of stamp, stamp, clap. Stamp, stamp, clap.

They definitely had everyone's attention now.

Rose shouted above everybody and said, see shouted, a single syllable,"NOW!"

Every single Gryffindor in the stands at once started singing or more like screaming the first stanza of the song 'We Will Rock You!" towards the Slytherin stands.

They reached the chorus of the the song when chatter suddenly erupted in the Slytherin stands.

All of a sudden as the chorus of the song finished, from one of the Slytherin's wand came out a green and silver streak, probably Scorpius, and the Slytherins retaliated.

They started shouting/singing the lyrics of 'Who Let The Dogs Out!'

Seeing competition, the Gryffindors sang with renewed efforts so as to let the Slytherins down.

While this battle of singing was going on, the two other houses just sat staring dumbfounded at the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands.

Gryffindors caught up in the moment started coming up with new songs as soon as the previous one ended. Just because Slytherins were too proud to accept defeat, they also started coming up with new songs.

If felt like a never-ending song battle.

If only every match was like _this._

**PS : You decide who won. ;)**


	7. Water

**A/N : Enjoy!**

**Water**

_With Ron Weasley_

Water had never been Ron's element. As much as he loved flying on a broomstick he hated swimming in water. Instead of feeling heavenly when floating, the only thing Ron felt was dread.

He knew how to swim, definetly, but that did not mean that he should apply it in real life. Maybe it was because he had heard from his parents that his uncle, Gideon Prewett, died because of drowning (wand was broken) or maybe just because when he was scared of the image in his mind of a boy with red hair lying upside down on water, dead.

Whatever the reason was he just didn't like it.

So, when his children wanted to go swimming he tried to say no for as long as possible. He found different excuses every time. But it couldn't be that way forever.

So finally, to his kids happiness, he said yes.

All was peaceful. He and Hermione were lying on one of the sunbathing chairs near the pool watching their children in the water peacefully. Okay, Ron was not peaceful but it wasn't as if he was terrified like he was when he was a kid.

Hermione's phone ring interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll be back in a minute." She mouthed to him.

Giving her a thumbs up he lay down again.

Suddenly he heard Rose's scream,"Dad, Dad, Hugo.." At hearing his child's name he stood up and ran towards the pool and watching his child struggle it was as of he forgot all his past fears.

When he swam towards his child to haul him out no one could say that Ron Weasley was scared of water.


	8. Remember

**A/N : I had this Drabble for a long time and forgot to post it. Sorry? Anyways enjoy! **

**Remember**

_With Sirius Black_

After turning into a human again and going back to his hiding place he tried to remember every single thing he had heard about the break in.

All the speculations about how he got in, why he got in and where did he go back again.

But as much as he tried to focus on the important bits he learnt, he couldn't get one thing out of his head.

They all thought that he had forgotten the date, lost track of time and because of that came to the castle on that day.

No. Of course that is not the reason he chose Halloween.

How could he ever forget the day on which Lily and James died. The day when Harry became an orphan. The day he was charged for the murder of his best friend. The day Peter ran away and put the blame on him.

How could they even think for a second that he forgot. He wanted to avenge James's and Lily's death on the day they were killed. He wanted to rip they traitor Peter apart with his own hands for betraying and playing a part in killing his own friends.

He wanted revenge. He still grieved and he was still angry at the unfairness of it all.

He would avenge their deaths. He would clear his name. He had to, he had a godson to protect after all.

He still regretted the day he suggested to Lily and James that they make Peter their secret keeper. He thought, no, he knew that Voldemort would never come after Peter. But what he did not know was that Peter would go to him and divulge the location of their friends.

Maybe Peter thought that he had forgotten. No, he hadn't.

He remembered.


	9. Standing Up

**A/N : I love this guy. Enjoy!**

** Standing up**

_With Albus Dumbledore_

After completing all his work for the day, he went to his bed. But sleep wouldn't come to him, no matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep.

He always had trouble sleeping, this wasn't new to him. So he went to sit on one of his armchairs near the fireplace and just mull his thoughts over what had happened today.

He knew what everybody was thinking of the ten points he awarded to Neville. They must be thinking that he only gave him the points so that Gryffindor would come in the lead and win the house cup.

But no it wasn't like that. He meant it when he said that it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to enemies and just as much to stand up to your friends. He could testify to that.

He admired the Longbottom boy for what he did. Had he been in his place he couldn't do that.

Had he been? He _had_ been in that place and he couldn't do it.

That is the reason he gave those ten points to him.

For years and years Albus remained at Gellert Grindlewald's side watching him become more and more corrupt and doing nothing to stop him. He turned a blind eye to all his wrong doings just because he was his friend.

Why? Just because he did not want to jeopardise their friendship. Even as an adult he had tried to avoid the confrontation, which was inevitable. And when he did it was too late to negotiate. Too late. He regretted it to this day.

He always thought that if only he'd been a better friend to him or maybe confronted him earlier, his friend wouldn't have turned into a dark wizard.

Well, everybody carried their regrets and so did he. This one regret was just added to his already long list of regrets. Most of which were about his sister Ariana and brother Aberforth.

He didn't give those ten points to him to make Gryffindor win the house cup. He gave those points to Neville because he realised that at age eleven Neville had been braver that Dumbledore at an age much bigger than his.

If only he'd been brave, like Neville was at his age.


End file.
